Mistletoe
by Chidori Minami
Summary: It's Christmas time, and that means Magic, Snow, Parties, Presents and...MISTLETOE! Happy Holidays, Everyone! K plus to be safe.


**Chi: ….Um….Well, How do I put this? I'm back home! But on my way home from work, I got hit by a car on one of the back roads. I had half the bones in my leg crushed. ….My life is seriously suckish right now. I mean, I laid there on the side of the road almost all night, and then it started SNOWING. Great luck, huh? Anyways, I've got a killer head ache and I am seriously bored, so here's a Christmas story for ya'll! **

**Twig: It's amazing how ok you are with this. o.O**

**Storm Blade (Disclaimer): Chi-san doesn't own Fossil Fighters. **

* * *

It was December 24th, Christmas eve, and Rupert and his father had thrown a large Christmas party.

The room the party was being held in was a large ball room, with a towering ceiling and beautifully carved egg-shell colored pillars. A large ever-green tree was placed in the middle of the room, decorated in gold tinsel, and bobbles of varying colors and forms, going from things like a shiny red sphere, to a polar bear wearing a Santa hat.

Strung up on the walls were wreaths, boughs of holly, and bright red bows, with a gorgeous shiny red ribbon draped all the way around the room.

A table was set up in the back of the room, with a green table cloth covering it. The table had gold streamers wrapped around it, as well as little pieces of holly and red-and-white striped candy canes that hung from the streamer.

On top of the table was a variety of Christmas-y foods and drinks, such as eggnog, hot chocolate, hot apple cider, a wide range of different pies and cookies shaped as Santa's and trees and stars, and a platter of fancy cubed cheese to list a few.

Many couples were dancing together around the tree, and just as many were on the edges of the room, simply talking with other guests.

A certain golden-eyed boy was waiting nervously for his evening date by the large, hand carved egg-shell colored French-style doors.

Becoming lost in thought, Rupert didn't notice when the doors opened, but when most of the chatter stopped, he looked up in confusion, only to let out a small gasp at the beautiful girl that stood nervously just outside of the doors.

Dina's dress was a delicate gold color, and fell about two inches above her knees. It hugged her form tightly until her waist, where it puffed out in carefully placed layers. It had a simple sleeveless V-neck form, with the bodice carefully embroidered in a dark blue color. For her hair, she had simply let it down out of its usual side-pony tail, pinning it back with a blue bow-shaped hair clip on each side, but allowing one strand from both sides to artfully fall loose and frame her lightly-tanned face. On her feet was a pair of dark blue flats.

She flushed bright red at all the stares she was getting, and quickly moved over towards Rupert, smiling at him nervously.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed when she reached him, giving him a tight hug which he quickly returned. Most of the guests returned to what they were doing when Rupert escorted Dina to the dance floor.

While the two teenagers had been dating for about three months, they hadn't shared their first kiss yet, a fact that tortured poor Rupert. Today though, Rupert planned on stealing a quick kiss under the mistletoe. How was he going to do that? Well, it's Christmas! Magic is in the air!

"You look very beautiful, Dina." Rupert whispered, twirling the blushing blond around.

"It's not that great…I had a lot of help from the girls." Dina said modestly.

"Well then, remind me to thank them later." Rupert smiled. Dina laughed as they finished their dance with an extravagant whirl and Rupert led her over towards the snack table, the sound of applause following them.

Rupert handed Dina a mug of Hot Coco, which she accepted with a smile. While taking a sip, the blonde's milky brown eyes were attracted to a slight sparkling on the ceiling.

"…" Dina quietly set her mug down and lifted her eyes up to see just what it was.

"Dina?" Rupert asked, confused, "Are you—_Mmmf_!" He was cut off by a pair of soft, velvety lips on his own, rough ones.

For a moment, he was too startled to do anything, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back full-force.

After a long moment, the two pulled back panting. Dina smiled up at Rupert, blinking her large doe-eyes softly as she attempted to force air back into her lungs.

"Mistletoe." She said by way of explanation, her eyes flicking upwards to the piece of festive plant hung to the ceiling by a bright red ribbon.

* * *

**Chi: AND CUT! …Ow…My head…**

**Twig: That was…Okay?**

**Chi: What? MY HEAD HURTS! That's the best you're gettin' outta me.**

**Storm Blade: While I may be a figment of our Un-lucky Authoress's crazy imagination, I believe her two best friends have just entered her hospital room demanding attention. So, From Me, Chi-san and Twig…**

**Chi, Twig and Storm Blade: HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza, or whatever other holidays you might happen to celebrate!) **


End file.
